The Hidden History
by delicate-matters
Summary: The Hilarious however heart-racing hidden history of the marauders. The beginning of a war is nothing like the end, it is far more bloody, brutal and tragic. The loss is much greater and the suffering almost unbearable, however before tremendous evil and terror must come some happiness as to hurt the soul even further. This is the true story of the marauders.
1. What was and what is

1st part of the two part prequel (that will have relevance later on, i promise!)

* * *

**What is and what was.**

The rain fell hard creating a chorus of pitter-patter upon both the aged and freshly placed grave stones. The wind was cold and stroke against the trees, howling as it brushed through the platinum hair of a frozen figure. The stilled figure remained still, caring not for the wind or the rain. The figure, consumed by black clothing looked up at the darkening sky, revealing her fair skinned face and her slightly rosy cheeks. Faint wrinkles of age were visible around her mouth and eyes, each hiding its own story, from the onlooker she would appear no more than 35 or 40 years old; however if such onlooker looked into her eyes he would think her 70 or 80 years of age. For her striking blue eyes were filled with pain, grief and tiredness for in reality she had lived enough and was ready to die.

The name of the grief-stricken figure was Narcissa Black.

She was kneeled before a newly placed grave, eyes now focused on the writing this particular tombstone bared: "Here lies Remus Lupin. Friend, Husband, Father. R.I.P". Upon reading the words a sudden wave of emotion overcame her body, causing her to convulse and grab onto the grave to stop her from hitting the ground. She had promised herself she wouldn't' cry, she had done enough of that already, but betraying herself she let silent tears roll down her cheeks only to meet the ground shortly after.

She was a Black, to her dignity and pride was everything so the tears shortly stopped and she pushed herself onto her feet, still clutching the grave as if her life depended on it. Looking up at the graves beside it, her mind was flooded with the words written upon them.

"Here lies Sirius Black, Godfather..." "Here Lies Lily Potter...will be loved" "Here lies James potter..." "Here lies Nymphadora... Mother, wife..."" Here lies Severus Snape...bravest man I..."

She closed her eyes tightly shut in a feeble attempt to block out the reality that surrounded her. She was the last one left, the last of the real marauders. The war was over, and they had won. They will tell the tale of the boy who lived forever, but no one will remember how the war began, how it involved a bunch of kids who were in way over their heads. The history that lay buried with her now dead old friends would be lost forever, their sufferings would be nobody's worries or concerns and their time as the marauders would soon just be a mystery left by an enchanted piece of paper. But not her, she wouldn't forget the time she spent in Hogwarts, her friends her enemies, her love. The adventures, the drama even the lessons were fresh memories in her mind. She could still smell professors Bin's classroom and Slughorn's musty perfume that stenched-out the dungeons. Just the memories made her grin like a fool. She remembered when times were easy, when she was but a young girl and how being sorted was the biggest fear she had. From her pocket she pulled out an old pocket watch. It was gold with many fine engravings, each meaning something different. The little door in the corner of the lid represented the room of requirement and the goblet n the back, the truth serum Sirius had once proposed they drink as a party game. She held the watch in her hand syncing her heart to its soothing ticking. It was the beginning of a hidden war which she, unlike most of her friends would live to see the end of.

She opened her eyes but didn't see they grey graves in front of her but instead was flooded with memories of her youth, watching the ghosts of Lily, James and all of the others tease and taunt one another. The tears fell from her eyes without her knowing and for the first time in a very, very long time she laughed. With every huff she felt herself getting younger right back until her story really began, 1st of September 1971 at platform 9and¾...


	2. What was and what is pt2

2nd part to the two part prequel.

* * *

**What was and what is**

My name is Lily Evans and I am officially a witch. Both my parents aren't, so when I received my letter/ invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we were all surprised. Honestly I am just glad that my parents are open-minded and adaptable people, and well because of that and some heavy persuasion as to how this school could broaden my future career choices, I am currently standing in the middle of platform 9and ¾ , an impossible train station, ready to board the Hogwarts express, an impossible train. Of course being the organized and punctual 11 year-old I am, I'm here half an hour early with my bags being loaded onto the train as I speak. The first thing I learnt about the Wizarding World was that the currency was entirely different, and I can't believe it took me almost a full hour to learn it! You see, I am top of my class in everything; I'm a bit of a nerd but not a know-it-all. But anyway back to the currency, my parents had to pay quite a bit of money for my school supplies so I'm cringing as I watched my bag get tossed, literally tossed into a compartment.

Looking around it doesn't look like anyone much is here yet, thank god I kept my Hogwarts- a History out, and maybe I can do some light reading before anyone else arrives.

* * *

I am Narcissa Black, or as I like to be called Cissy. But don't tell my parents that, they far too strict, I mean, noble and proud for nicknames. I come from a long line of pure-blood witches and wizards so naturally I spent the summer worrying what would happen to me if I didn't get my letter to Hogwarts, so just passing past the barrier to get to platform 9and ¾ was a lot of stress off my shoulders. Most would find it unbelievable that an 11 year old such as myself has "stress on her shoulders" but clearly they have never met my family. Ever since I could talk I have been made very, VERY aware of what my parents expected out of me: I must become a top class witch and marry a top class wizard after all "we must remain pure", mothers words, not mine. So naturally watching my shiny new black leather suitcase being gently placed onto the train; dad slipped the man a couple of galleons, which got me some angry glares from the few kids, especially that red-head one, that were here half an hour before the train left, felt more like relief than excitement. Just as that relief begins to turn into excitement, of course dad leans down and whispers into my ear:

"We all _expect_ you to be in Slytherin, don't disappoint. Your grandmother has already knitted you a scarf."

Thanks dad, no pressure whatsoever, yeah? Well hello stress, my old friend.

I have two sisters Bellatrix (Bella) and Andromeda (Anna) and currently my mum is cooing them. Bella is the fierce one, incredibly angry and slightly crazy but she is good fun to hang around. Then there's Anna, I like her more than Bella because she is peaceful and it's easy to hang out with her. Oh and over there is my brother Sirius and his scruffy long hair, getting told off again. I admire him he never does anything he doesn't want to; he has the strongest will out of all of us. And beside him looking all smug is Sirius's older brother Regalus or as I call him Reggie, he is so protective and I feel safe just knowing he will be at Hogwarts with me.

Oh okay, apparently the adults decide they want to leave early as to not mix with all the "commoners", ugh trying so hard not to eye roll right now. Well I guess that was the grand goodbye, my family sure is close. Oh my lord that red-head is still staring at me, right I am a Black, I am proud and will not let myself be stared down like that, let's have a talk ginge-y.

"See something you like?"

"Umm, excuse me?"

"Ugh, fine let's dumb this down shall we. Why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't"

...

"Ehem"

"You're not going to leave anytime soon are you?"

"Not until I get an answer"

"Fine, might as well put away my book then"

...

"Ehem"

"Okay, geez. I wasn't staring I was just curious."

"About?"

"About Wizarding families and stuff. I come from a muggle background so I was just interested to see if your lives were the same as ours or not."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

...

"I'm Narcissa, but you can call me Cissy, all my friends do. Just not around my parents because they are kinda strict about foolishness like nicknames"

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans. Pleasure"

"Wanna get a booth?"

"A what?"

"On the train, a booth to sit in"

"Sure"

And for the first time they smiled at each other. Over the train ride they told each other secrets, and about their lives. They giggled and joked together, there was an almost instant friendship and both felt relieved to have found such a good friend so fast. So by the time they queued outside the Great Hall, about to be sorted, they were whispering and giggling to each other, as 11 year old girls do, when Lily suddenly says:

"Promise. Promise we will be friends forever."

"I promise, no matter what"

And then they giggled some more, because a boy in the front row, Frank, had lost his toad.

This was the last time for a long time that Lily and Narcissa would be anything remotely close to friends, because they didn't predict house segregation or popularity or labels, as 11 year old girls often don't.


	3. 5 years later

**5 years later.**

"All aboard! 15 minutes to departure" came hollering out the speakers positioned around platform 9 and ¾.

And so began the rapid shuffling of feet, the hurried goodbyes and the desperate screams of: "Have you got everything dear?"Families were racing through the barrier and lobbing baggage onto the train, it was a surprisingly organized chaos. The platform was a catharsis of noise; the hooting and screeching of owls, the yells of excitement and of course the tooting of the train. Leaning against one of the entrances to the train was a slim figure, arms crossed, dressed in a red plaid skirt and a very low cut tank top. Her somehow perfectly messy hair was thrown over one shoulder and her piercingly blue eyes surveyed the hectic cluster of people with a potent disdain. Although she was a striking individual, today what would draw most people's attention was the shiny prefect badge attached to her top, which in her words: "unfortunately gave her the tedious job of organizing the babbling buffoons flailing around the platform 15 minutes before departure, simply because they couldn't get up 15 minutes more early this morning". Letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes dramatically she decided to begin her "duties".

"Students please make your way to the train immediately and find a compartment before departure as to ensure your **safety**" she announced. At the word safety parents looked up with protective eyes and automatically began to usher their children towards the doors.

_Oh she was good. Well, what could she say? She was born to be in charge._

* * *

Hearing Narcissa give the order (_because Narcissa did not simply ask people, no she ordered them...Arrogant bitch)_ for everyone to filter in, Lilly stood up from her sitting position by the barrier to push the stranglers at the back towards the train. She was average height, slim with the straightest red hair and mesmerizingly green eyes. Dressed in skinny jeans and a sweater she straightened her prefect badge as she strutted towards crying children clinging to their parents in a Samaritan attempt to get them onto the train. As she just finished the fifth family to head towards the train, she let her eyes drift towards the other prefects to check they were doing their jobs, I mean she wanted to be head girl someday and t was never too early to start playing the role, when: THUD. A plump, short girl with fiery ginger hair ran straight into her winding her and causing them both to topple over. Thanks to the noise generated from the platform nobody saw them; however the ginger girl was blushing furiously as if the whole platform had its eyes on her.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly. I didn't mean to. It's just that I just got here, with 10 minutes to spare and I have to get on the train, congrats on the prefecture by the way, or yea my parents will murder me. But my bags are so heavy-" she blurted out.

"Molly, it's okay. I'm done here really anyways; I'll help you load the bags onto the train. And nobody saw us so you can lessen the blush" then Lilly gave her one of those charming smiles whilst they helped each other up and headed towards the baggage compartment.

What Lilly said, wasn't entirely true, Narcissa had seen them topple over and was now having a fit of giggles whilst leaning against the train door. _Haha, what fools. You'd think Evans as smart as she is would look where she is going and, well, miss scatterbrains doesn't really have an excuse for being clumsy as h-_

Then two things happened simultaneously. The speakers announced: "SEVEN MINUTES TO DEPARTURE" in an urgent tone causing children to flow into the train like a rapid stream. As that began to happen a huge crash was heard from the barrier causing everyone to turn around with curiosity. The huge crash had a name, well several actually: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and they had charged through the barrier together and into the opposite wall. So what people turned around to see was a pile-up of four idiots and a lot of baggage. The reactions were varied: most people well aware of the infamous four simply rolled their eyes and continued to usher their children onto the train, some people, mostly new kids attempted to get a good look at the culprits and some people began to clap as the four stood up in awe of their stupidity.

The first to stand up was James, shaking his wild hair with a goofy grin on his face. His eyes as if programmed automatically found Lilly Evans', or as he thought: _they found the most entrancing eyes in the school whom belonged to the hottest, most brilliant girl in the school who WOULD be his!_, just in time to see her roll them and continue to pack her friends stuff onto the train, whilst her friend gaped and clapped in amazement. He then found a hand on his left shoulder, a hand that belonged to one of his best friends: Sirius the shaggier haired boy whom nailed the bad boy look.

"She just isn't into you James, but hey I'll tell you who is, over there" He pointed to Harriet Farley- Ravenclaw Head girl, whom was very attractive and staring straight at them. Sirius quickly changed his mind. "Actually, man you stick with Lilly; I'll take care of Harriet." See Sirius had a reputation as a womanizer (he blamed he dashingly good looks and sexy smile), and a beautiful girl was staring straight at him, he was forced to give her the smoulder, people expected him to! James having followed Sirius' finger laughed as he watched the girl swoon under his best friends gaze, _Man, Sirius was talented. If only he could make Lilly swoon with just a look-_

"Sirius, you prat stop wooing the ladies and get your bloody case off me! What the hell is even in here?"

Turning around at the half irritated half amused sound to find their other best friend buried beneath a huge trunk, and all three being the mature young adults they were broke into a fit of laughter.

"School books, Remus. That's what's in there"

"Really? I didn't think you owned any of them considering your grades!"

"Hey! I passed didn't I" Sirius joked as he and James hauled the case of him, helping him to his feet. See, although Sirius was the womanizer of the group, Remus had, as James liked to call it: "the sexy factor" and didn't even have to look at the ladies to make them drool. So as Remus stood up and ruffled his hair, there was an audible high-pitched sigh which echoed through the platform to which Sirius and James replied:

"AND he has **still** got game!"

Looking up to survey the platform, find a clock and calculate how fast they were going to have to move his eyes found the infamous platinum blonde, whom was well, ordering people into the train with a forced smile and a cocked eyebrow. He found himself beginning to smirk when:

"Help! Help!" squealed the pile of bags.

Sirius, James and Remus all sprang into action, "Peter!" They began putting all the bags rapidly onto the trolleys trying to find Peter Pettigrew, the last member of their party. He was a tiny boy whom all three cared about much more than they would ever admit. So at his screams of help they all wasted no time in pulling him out of the pile of bags.

"FIVE MINUETS TO DEPARTURE, ALL STUDENTS ON THE TRAIN IMMEDIATLY, INCLUDING PREFECTS"

At the announcement the boys sprang to life, gathered their bags, weaved around people until they got to the baggage area, chucked their baggage in with no grace whatsoever and jumped onto the train literally seconds before it left and began their hunt for a compartment.

Lilly and Molly were sitting down in a compartment with Alice a tiny girl with short raven black hair, who was currently head out of the window alongside Molly, both waving goodbye to their families as the train left the station. Lilly, like every year, arrives at least an hour early so her parents can avoid traffic so having said her good-byes already; she pulled out Hogwarts-A-History and began reading. After all it was going to be a long train ride. It's not that Lilly didn't like Molly or Alice but Lilly was more of an introvert she preferred to keep to herself and read, not interested much in gossip or drama. For the whole train ride she would only have to throw in a couple of words every now and again to please her friends, in her opinion I guess that is what made them such good friends, they weren't needy.

* * *

Having closed the front doors herself, Narcissa began to head towards the back of the train, where all the Slytherins sat. Narcissa did not simply walk, in her third year of Hogwarts due to stunning appearance and aura of superiority she was given the nickname: The Queen of Slytherin, so she flung her hair to the back and cat walked down the aisle, fully aware of the admiration stricken first years gaping out of compartments. Nodding and smiling to those faces she recognized as she walked, not breaking her walking pace as people would step out of her way, even the older years, after all she wasn't called Queen for nothing.

Lilly stepped out of her chamber just as Narcissa reached it. Coming to a full halt, which caused curious heads to peep out of compartments, Narcissa let out her biggest, fakest smile.

"Lilly, pleasure to see you. Hope summer was good"

"It was great, thank you. And nice to see you too Narcissa." Lilly responded with a similar fake smile, thinking: _ugh, the bitch is back, woo! And yea my summer was great because there were no stuck up bitches in it like you._

"Call me Cissy, all my _friends _do" sarcasm practically dripped from her voice and all she could think was: _call me Cissy, no wait, associate your nerd-ass self with me and I will ruin your life, you stuck up bitch._

"No, I don't think so. Good Day Narcissa" they remained still, glaring into each other's eyes for five seconds more before both their smiles faded, Lilly turned around and re-entered the compartment and Narcissa continued strutting towards the back. And of course the gossip began, about how they used t be friends, the best in fact, and nobody knows how they ended up hating each other like this. Narcissa smiled as she heard the crazy theories: "Apparently they fell out over some guy" or "I heard they duelled each other to the death because one of them got better grades in potions". _Ridiculous, honestly is that the best they can come up with? _ Cissy thought.

* * *

Compartment 367 was where the infamous four had decided to chill out for the train ride. Sirius and James were opposite each other both leaning against the window, legs stretched out, joking about girls and discussing Owls. Peter was on the floor snuggled in the blanket and cushion he had brought, in James opinion: _looking absolutely adorable._ And Remus just stepped outside, being a prefect and all, to check if everyone was in his words: _Sitting the fuck down_. When THUD, Cissy walked right into his chest, which was _stupidly hard_ she thought. Looking down into the "Queens" challenging eyes he smirked and whispered: "Pardon, my lady" Bowing low whilst keeping eye contact with her the whole time, creating so much tension that students began to flee into their compartments.

"Just move, please" She said a little too quickly for her liking. _She wouldn't be intimidated by this idiot._

"My pleasure" and with that he stepped to the side eyes following her as she strode past daring to glance a little lower than her back just befor-

"Remus, man. Get in here! Screw the young ones!" Sirius bellowed. And so his best friend called, he would answer.

Taking his place opposite Sirius leaning against the compartment door he rapidly caught up with the conversation and so they spent their ride to Hogwarts laughing at James' love for Lilly, make Peter jump at the mention of Narcissas name and looking forward to the year ahead.

* * *

Finally Narcissa reached her compartment, the compartment her little gang took every year. Inside Lucius and Rodolphus were wrestling one another in order to settle some probably stupid argument. Bella was laughing insanely and casting hexes and jinxes on them. These people were her family, her best friends and as she entered the compartment they greeted her with hugs and exclamations of: "Cissy!" Of course being the Queen of Slytherin and a prefect made her extremely well known throughout the school and therefore throughout the train ride in between the bitching and the hexing and the teasing of Evans she frequently got visitors from younger years, Slytherin or not, whom came to say hi.

About halfway through the journey a familiar figure passed their compartment. Severus Snape. Narcissa gazed in curiosity, the boy had always confused her, he never stood up for himself and was madly in love with Evans; everyone knew so. _It's a shame, _she thought, _I bet he could have been great, the prince of Slytherin maybe. I've seen what he can do, he is beyond talented and he has that aura of superiority, so why on earth does he let himself be pushed down by the idiot Potter and his accomplices, for love?_ She watched him go and was left with one thought; she had sensed it on the platform and on the way here: _Things were going to be different this year._ A thought that quickly faded as a jelly-leg jinx just barely missed her.

"LUCIUS!"

Tbc.


	4. Rivalry

It was early morning and the Slytherin girl dorms were buzzing. Today was the first day of school, it was practically ritual to look and dress your best- first impressions last forever after all. And Slytherin members had a reputation to maintain, "respect comes with fear" or so the bloody baron says. In one particular dorm room, otherwise known as "The Queens abode", there was make-up strewn across every surface, different arrangements of the school uniform draped over chairs and piles and piles of accessories on top of the beds, yet the four inhabitants of the black-marble walled and plush green carpeted room were not rushing or bustling to try on every outfit they owned or decide how to wear their hair, in fact two of them had just gone off for shower, and the other two had just got back and were lounging on two long, sleek sofas in their towels. You see the four inhabitants of this particular room were not your average students and despite the appearance of the dorm room they had already mentally selected their outfit, hairstyle and make-up for the day, after all they were royalty and perfection was simply expected. The two girls who had gone off to have a shower were the Raven twins- Cassandra and Elizabeth Craw, otherwise known as Cass and Eli. The reason they were called "the raven twins" was because both girls had almost translucent skin with black eyes and long straight black hair, they were classified as exotic beauties as no one really knew where they came from. They were the Queen's minions- her faithful friends and guardians. They were pretty much mutes and only spoke when absolutely necessary, most would say this is because they are stuck-up bitches but those who know them well know it is because they are in fact really shy probably due to the fact that they were homeschooled until the age of 14 when their father finally let them attend Hogwarts.

The third member of the regal room was Bellatrix Lestrange, also known, to those who dared risk their lives, as Bella. She was, well, crazy. She had wild curly black hair that reminded first years of medusa, piercingly blue eyes and her personal style was a mix between classy and goth. Bella was the most feared student in all of Hogwarts, even the teachers liked to stay clear of her path, she was an incredibly gifted witch, particularly in the area of curses, jinxes and hexes. Currently she was dressing in her regular patterned tights and putting on spiked bracelets. The last member of this gang was Narcissa Black, or Cissy- "The Queen of Slytherin". She had long platinum hair with a streak of black, her eyes were flashing blue and she was without question curvy in every aspect. She had been crowned Queen in her fourth year as she was, clearly, the most attractive girl in school. Her thing was sexy and boy did she know how to use it. Being Queen gave her certain privileges, like her room and first year servants that brought her anything and everything whenever she wanted it. Of course she had a way with boys, but dating anyone outside of her social class was too far over the line- she had a crown to protect.

Half an hour later the four girls had finished getting ready, and three of them walked towards the door, looking back and calling for Narcissa to come. Cissy looked at her appearance in the mirror and smacked her lips as she finished putting on her red lipstick. Smirking at her reflection and raising an eyebrow she let her eyes pry away from the mirror and began heading towards the door,

"Let's go get them girls"

* * *

The first day at Hogwarts was always hectic, but breakfast in the grand hall was the worst. There are three types of people: first there is the "far too excited to have slept last night" kind- these are mostly first years and new kids, as a result they normally eat breakfast loudly, scream at the top of their voice, compare timetables with EVERYBODY and run around like furrowing badgers. A good example of this type was Laura McCrery- first year Ravenclaw, whom had taken it upon herself to document every little thing she was doing whilst telling everyone about every little thing she was doing. The second type of student is the "let's get in as much trouble as possible before lessons even begin" and a prime example of this was the four Gryffindor idiots: James, whom was standing on the table bashing heads like a moose with his best friend Sirius; Remus, who was sending paper aeroplanes crashing into people and landing in their cereals and peter who on this occasion was writing rude things on the little aeroplanes. The last type of student is the "I'm far too cool/sophisticated for this". These students came in two sub-divisions: nerdy and "am I bothered/". Lilly Evans is the nerdy type, sitting quietly in the middle of the chaos studying her timetable carefully and calmly eating a piece of toast whilst three paper aeroplanes zoom past her head. The "am I bothered?" type is epitomized in the forms of Narcissa and Rodolphus Black who sat there as the focus of attention yet didn't participate in any of the noisy and busy activities.

"LILLY!" Molly came running through the doors and charged straight towards her best friend.

"LILLY! I just got my timetable and it looks soooo busy, let's see yours" Molly sat down as Lilly traded timetables with her, panting and slightly out of breath she exclaimed,

"Bloody hell Lilly, I thought my timetable was busy but looking at yours makes ME feel overwhelmed"

Lilly chuckled slightly at her friend's language, "Hey, we have double defence against the dark arts first with the Slytherins-"

"ugh Slytherin"

Both girls shared a look of discontent.

"But hey, it's with a teacher I don't recognise Dr. Yanxe"

"Oh, I'm disappointed and here I was thinking you knew everything" Molly teased and winked at Lilly. "You think he is cute? Who am I kidding he is a DOCTOR of course he is cute. I wonder if we can spot him from down here. I mean he wasn't there last night; Dumbledore would have introduced him right? OHH! I see him and W.O.W cute was an underestimation, bloody hell he can't be much older than us! Woo I'm slightly flushed"

Lilly rolled her eyes at Molly and glanced over at the new teacher and for once molly's use of bloody hell was entirely in order. He was no doubt a looker and probably a scholar from the looks of his slightly ruffled dark hair and his big mysterious eyes... wait, was Lilly Evans, Prefect of Gryffindor house, top in her potions class swooning? Dr. Yanxe's eyes rose to meet hers. Yes, she was swooning.

"Watch out!" the cry preceded a massive domino effect that began with James pushing Sirius back which shoved Remus's arm causing him to send a full on fast aeroplane hurling towards Bella who jumped back to dodge it bumping into Lucius who swung his arms up in the air, sending the piece of toast he was holding flying hitting Xenophilius on the head, whom staggered back bashing into Alice, who under his entire weight fell over grabbing the thing closest to her, Lilly Evans pulling her out of her swooning trance and straight onto the floor with a smack. Of course countless first years fell over causing second years to jump out of the way tripping over third years etc etc. Basically in about 30 seconds flat half of the student body was on the floor and Professor McGonagall stood up about to scream Potter when...

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The school bell went and everyone, catching the look on Mcgonagall's face, ran to their lessons.

"What have we got first, Cass?" inquired Narcissa.

"uhh, Defence against the Dark arts, with the Gryffindor and the new hot teacher Yanxe" Cassreplied as they filtered out of the great hall.

"Ouch" yelped Cissy, as she turned around to see which clumsy oaf stepped on her foot, only turning to meet the cocky and taunting eyes of Remus.

"Pardon's my lady" he whispered into her ear as students filtered passed them shoving them slightly closer. "It won't happen again" were the words he left her with as he faded into the swarm of students all heading towards their classes. She stood there bemused for 10 seconds before the thought fled her mind as she heard Bella calling her name from the third floor. _God that girl could be loud._

* * *

Looking at the room you could literally divide it in two, Slytherins on the left, Gryffindors on the right talking amongst each other whilst shooting dirty looks at the opposite house. Lilly and Molly were in the first row, both eager to see professor smoking emerge from the balcony. The four trouble makers were sitting at the back laughing loudly whilst spit-balling Severus. Cissy and her gang sat at the back leaning against the walls eyes focused on the balcony door waiting for his holy smokiness to emerge. Just as the noise in the room reached an all time peak, the door creaked open and out stepped Dr. Yanxe a young man with shaggy hair and almost black eyes. As soon as his foot stepped through the door an audible swoon echoed through the class room at the noise he grinned to himself.

"Hello students, my name is Dr. Yanxe your new Defence against the Dark arts teacher. I'm a doctor because I used to work in St. Mungos as a Healer, but don't get me wrong, just because I can heal wounds doesn't mean I can't give them out. Working at St. Mungos has taught me the effects of darks curses and jinxes and trust me it isn't pretty. But enough about that. This year you will learn a whole range of jinxes and hexes; ranging from the Bat Bogey Hex to simple protection spells like protego. And at the end of this year you will sit two O.W.L.S one practical and the other written. But more on exams later." He paused for dramatic effect, looking at all the blushing girls and noticing the particularly cocky very messy haired boy at the back. He looked over the room judging each and every student, calculating their potential and how hard it was going to be to teach them before he returned to speaking: "RIGHT! Everybody up!" With one flick of his wand all the tables and chairs disappeared. "Pair up we are going to start with a simple jelly-leg jinx and its counter curse". Automatically everyone paired up within their house. Being the new teacher he didn't understand the long history behind house separation and annoyingly decided to test everyone's patience: "No, no! One Gryffindor and a Slytherin together. Right c'mon hurry up"

Around 10 minutes later everyone is standing opposite their pair.

"Right on the count 3 partner A jink partner B"

Cissy eyed up Lilly, her partner, smirking threateningly and raised her wand until it pointed at her face.

"Ready Evans?"

"Always."

"_sonorous._ 1!" Yanxe's loud voice boomed

"I'm gonna blow you up Molly" Molly flinched and sweat beads began forming on her head. Bellatrix grinned in an intimidating manner.

"It's mean to be a jinx. JUST A JINX, Bellatrix!"

"2!"

"Bring it on Brother..." whispered Sirius menacingly.

"don't call me that"

"3!"

The class room erupted with bangs and booms. Lilly Evans fell over on the spot scowling at Cissy whilst she laughed manically.

"Counter it you bit-"

Sirius leapt out of Rodolphus' jinx which hit Bellatrix. Bellatrix's spell was then set off course, missing the cowering Lilly, bouncing off the wall and hitting Dr. Yanxe directly in the face. The air then got tense and competition broke out, curses and hexes were flying across the room as Yanxe desperately called out:

"Counter! Counter them!"

Needless to say it was an eventful lesson.

At one point Arthur Weasley bravely jumped in front of Molly screaming "Don't fear Arthur Weasley is here!" In a brave attempt to spare her from a bat bogey hex, however getting blown back by the power Bella put behind it knocking into the back wall and rendering unconscious for the next 20 minutes.

James was throwing a range of badly cast jinxes and hexes whilst winking at Lilly, causing her eyebrows to rise and then for her to begin giggling when he finally got hit by a blowfish jinx. Sirius Stepped in front of two particularly attractive girls, one from each house (Sirius wasn't picky) and declared: "My Loves I will protect you from this ungodly ruckus" placed his arms around them and cast a huge shield which enveloped all three of them. Narcissa stood in the middle of the room arms crossed, with a bored expression, watching everyone else get hit whilst jinxes (almost purposely?)flew straight passed her. No one would ever dare to raise their wand against her, that is everyone apart from Remus who after spying seeing her highness so bored, _did the honour_ of shooting a horn-growing hex at her whilst hollering "demon queen" and disappearing into the rumble of students so she wouldn't see him.

And so the lesson proceeded until the bell rang and Yanxe dismissed them with a desperate scream and a deep sigh.

Later on in the staff room when recounting his first lesson, McGonagall will burst into cackling laughter whilst Binns would shake his head tiredly and then Dumbledore will begin to recount the long history of rivalry between both houses. Unsurprisingly Yanxe had learnt his lesson.

* * *

On the outside James Potter seemed like the slacking class clown, and although the latter half of that was true he was actually quite smart, however his real talent lied in Quidditch. It was about half-way into their first week when the four troublemakers were sitting outside, under a massive tree, during their free period that they all shared (by coincidence?) when James takes out a shinny badge from his backpack and begins to fiddle with it.

"Sirius, Siriuuuuuuus! How are you so good with girls, you practically have a different one or two on your arm every period. Seriously I didn't know so many girls came even attended Hogwarts until you became a womanizer." whined Peter as he bounced up and down at Sirius's feet resembling a little dog begging for a treat.

"Ouch! Harsh Peter, womanizer really?" Sirius faked being devastatingly hurt. "And why do you want to know my dark secrets anyway? Is there a particular lady?" He paused and thought for a second "... Or man? I mean you haven't really ever shown a preference. Woah don't get me wrong we will love you no mat-"

Just a Sirius went into panic mode causing Peter to blush furiously a tested tone came from beneath the tree.

"Knock it off Sirius, just answer Peters question."

"Dude! Are you reading? More like what are you reading? We have all our classes together and I don't recall having homework"

Remus's gaze rose from his book. "Reading is sometimes f.u.n" Remus rolled his eyes and watched as Sirius and Peter began wrestling.

"Tell me who the special person is!"

"Oof NEVER! Tell me you tricks!"

"I AM NO TRICKSTER"

They began toppling over one another creating such a noise that other students began looking over. Remus about to continue reading glanced over to the unusually quite James whom was starring at his hands and fiddling with some sort of badge.

"What you got there James?"

At the sound of his name James clenched his fist around the badge and attempted to look indifferent, "Uhh nothing, what you...errrr... got there?" Failing miserably. One look from Remus made him sigh and open his fist allowing Remus to see the golden Quidditch captain badge.

...

Remus jus looked at it, not showing any emotion and James got more nervous by the second. Slowly Remus looked at James directly and clearly stated:

"You didn't steal it did you?"

"WHAT?! No! Why would I do that?"

"Then why are you hiding it?"

"Because Captain sounds all fancy and full of responsibility"

"that's ridiculous"

"Don't look at me like that! And No it isn't. I am meant to be class clown not Quidditch captain."

"I think you are looking at this badge wrong. It's a blessing in disguise"

"How? Please do explain.."

"Don't cross your arms like a child. Aren't you in love with Lilly Evans"

At her name James flushed 12 different shades of red and automatically ruffled his hand through his hair.

"So?"

"So what do smart girls "dig" as Sirius would put it."

"Important people like prefects or..." You could see his eyes light up as he screamed "ME! SHE DIGS ME!"

Upon hearing James scream Sirius and peter joined the two of them.

"What is going on?" inquired Sirius.

"and who digs James?" added Peter.

Remus quickly told them that James was Quidditch captain and explained the whole girl benefits to it.

"NOT Fair! Now both Sirius and James have game. What about me?"

"WHAT? Just because he has a badge does not give him game, not as much as me anyway!" Sirius and peter continued squabbling which soon enough turned back into full on wrestling.

"So when are you gonna hold try-outs?"

"What-errr- I dunno, do I really need try-outs?"

"Yes, and how about this time next week?"

"yea sure, but how do I get people there? Do I like ask around or-"

"for a start I suggest you wear the badge and as for the rest well, just leave it to me" Remus finished and returned to reading and James pinned the badge to his uniform.

"Remus."

"yea?"

"I love you man"

Just at that point a timid first year ran up to James just managing to avoid the tangled mess that was Sirius.

"Mr. Potter sir, there is an invitation for all of you to attend Professor Slughorn's back to school party three weeks from now. Here is the letter all the info is on there." The boy stood there and waited until James had read the letter, nodded twice and said:

"okay, thank you. Tell Prof Sluggie thanks from all of us and we will get back to him."

"sure thing! Bye!" and off he dashed.

James stored the letter in his bag, closed his eyes and began planning tryouts.

* * *

Next Thursday arrived and all throughout the day James was jumpy.

"Remus, what if nobody turns up?"

"what if nobody knows?"

"what if I suck?"

"What if-"

By fifth period Remus had had enough,

"James, shut the fuck up. I told you yesterday and the day before that that everything is gonna be fine. Plus Sirius will be there trying-out-"

"Yes I will" Sirius said as he slapped James hard on the back.

"-and peter and I will be there as moral support"

"Yes we will" squeaked peter.

James sighed; _I guess he felt slightly better?_

* * *

The end of the day arrived and half an hour later James was standing in front of a very large crowd of potential team members, including Sirius who was making rude gestures at him. Looking around, the stands were filled to the brim, with more than just Gryffindors, he could see peter jumping up and down and Remus leaning back casually checking out a couple of Ravenclaws. Wow, when he said he was going to make sure everybody knew about trials he wasn't lying. At this point James wasn't surprised to see a couple of teachers arrive and sit down to watch. You'd think he was playing a match.

No point delaying, he thought to himself.

"Right! Hello fellow Gryffindors! If you are not a Gryffindor or not interested in playing for the team get the hell off the pitch" A couple of Hufflepuff girls and a Ravenclaw boy left giggling together and went to join their friends in the stands. "Okay, potential beaters stand over their, keepers over here-"

And so the trials began.

* * *

2 rigorous hours later James left the pitch muddy and with a team: Sirius, Freddie and Charlotte as chasers, Kyle and Ciara as Beaters, Dylan as keeper and himself as Seeker. As they entered the changing rooms he announced:

"first practice next week Tuesday and Friday. When game season approaches we might add sessions on Saturdays and potentially Sundays as well. Okay see you soon and well done today!" with that all the players left to get showered and James turned around with a cocky grin on his face expecting to see Remus.

"Piece of Cake remu-"

Instead he turned to face Lilly and Molly. The latter girl ran into the changing room and stood in front of a lanky ginger, known as Arthur, who had tried out today however failed miserably as he fell of the broomstick five times. James could hear her voice behind him.

"Sorry you didn't make the team..."

Lilly looked up from the ground and met his eyes,

"...you looked really good out there!..."

She smiled slightly and opened her mouth to say softly;

"team captain, impressive Potter"

Just as her words sunk in, molly charged passed him grabbed Lilly by the hand and pulled her out the tent screaming:

"OKAY BYE!"

James looked behind to see a particularly flushed Arthur looking absolutely love-stuck. He wondered if that's what he looked like.

"You look like you have been struck by cupid, yet you are facing Arthur, who looks similar. Either you have something to tell us or I did really see Evans leaving the tent a second ago. What did I tell you chicks love important titles"

"Remus! You are my angel! Forget Sirius and his love advice! BEING CAPTAIN IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Excuse me, my love advice is brilliant!"

* * *

"so Cissy what did you think of the trials? Anything catch your eye"

"Oh you mean apart from the fact that we are clearly going to win this year due to them having no good player, apart from Potter. No, nothing at all."

Bellatrix roared with laughter and Cissy looked back at her giggling at the sight when she walked directly into Lilly.

"Ouch, Narcissa!" yelped Lilly.

"What? Watch where you are going next time." Sneered Narcissa. Both girls held each other's glares until molly pulled Lilly away muttering a quick apology. Narcissa stood there hands on hips until they fled from sight; she watched them just long enough to catch Lilly turn around and give her a piteous expression. Queens like herself didn't need pity from bitches like her.

"C'mon Cissy I'm hungry!" said Bella as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the great hall. They passed the entrance of the changing room, as Narcissa looked at the curtains; the wind blew them revealing a warm scene with four boys toppling over one another. She felt herself smile, but quickly stopped as she approached her "friends". After all the closest thing she ever got to human contact was a hug once a year on her birthday. _Reality is a bitch._

* * *

That night Cissy just could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was a massive red eye, if it could be called that, peering at her. Finally after about three hours of tossing and turning she decided that she would get up and go to the kitchens for some hot chocolate. Yes exteriorly she was a cold-hearted bitch, but every girl needed comforting once in a while and her source of comfort happened to be a cup of hot chocolate, okay. Don't judge.

On her way back from the kitchen, which had been a very successful trip, she was carefully carrying her mug filled with hot chocolate when she heard a distant echo of footsteps. Freezing where she stood she looked around to find a hiding spot. Damn these bare long corridors, she thought to herself. Thee footsteps got louder and consequently nearer. Her eyes darted around as she quickly located a space just behind the door, from where the owner of the footsteps would emerge. She rushed to the spot pressed her back against the cold stone and clenched onto the mug for dear life.

The footsteps reached the door and then suddenly stopped. Narcissa looked left, the only thing between her and this potential teacher was a not so thick-looking door. The room remained silent for minutes before suddenly a head popped round the door facing her. She screamed.

"woah. Calm down. It's only me, Remus! No need to wake the entire flippin castle Cissy."

"how- how" she was gasping for breath having almost had a heart attack.

"how did I know you were there? Simple, I thought I smelt your perfume"

Breath back, and standing up straight she managed a full on glare, which he so gallantly returned.

"Creep."

"Excuse me, I wasn't the one hiding behind doors in the middle of the night."

"I wasn't there on purpose. What are you doing up anyway?"

"What are you?"

In that moment they both took a moment to examine one another. Remus noticed the cup she was clenching and she noticed the small vial he was holding. Both bodies remained tense.

"So, the queen of Slytherin like midnight hot chocolates. Who would have guessed?"

"so, wonder-boy Remus creeps around the castle stealing tiny vials of god-knows what. Who would have guessed?"

At the others comment, both bodies re-tensed and the room became silent once more.

Slowly Remus moved his arm placing it to the left of her head, pinning her against the wall. At this action she raised her chin not breaking his glare for one second. Silence fell again. He leaned in a halted just before her face, noses touching.

"I won't tell if you don't" he whispered.

She spat back: "is that a threat?"

"It doesn't have to be" he leaned closer still, as if that was possible

"fine, deal it is"

At that precise moment a shrill scream echoed through the room, ringing in their ears and causing them both to jump in fright.


End file.
